Bedshaped
by Hermaline
Summary: Rien de mieux qu'une petite visite pour déclencher les passions


**Titre :** Bedshaped

**Auteur :** Hermaline

**E-mail :** (sans commentaire…)

**Genre :** Romance et humour… je crois…

**Spoiler :** J'ai pas vu toute la saison 8 mais je sais à peu près ce qui se passe alors on va dire que c'est le début de la saison 9 (enfin, ça serait bien !).

Pour ceux qui savent pas : Kerry a jeté Jack.

**Disclaimer :** bla bla bla…

**Commentaire :** Cette idée de fic à commencer dans ma douche, enfin… dans mon cerveau qui était dans ma douche. C'est pas terrible mais au moins ça se lit (je crois, dites-le moi sinon).

Le titre Bedshaped est une chanson du groupe Keane que j'adore (surtout Tom Chaplin !), le fait est que je ne sais pas du tout la traduction française de ce mot, alors si quelqu'un le sait, dites-le moi !

**Dédicace :** A Peter Shanahan que je déteste par dessus tout (et qui ne lira jamais cette fic de toute façon).

**Note :** Les _pensées_ sont en italiques, et bien sûr, le bleu c'est pour Jack et le rose pour Sam. Pete n'a pas de couleur. Il pense pas.

**Bedshaped**

Il passa le portail et commença à marcher sur l'allée de gravillons. Jusque là tout se passait bien, mais il lui restait le plus dur à faire. Arrivé devant la porte close, la tension monta, il tourna donc naturellement sa tête à gauche et à droite et se figea. Deux voitures. Il y avait deux voitures. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe.

Et s'il repartait en fait ? Ouais, bonne idée, il va repartir. Après tout c'est pas important… C'est vrai, c'est juste la chose la plus décisive qu'il ait du faire depuis… pfou… toujours…

_Mer…credi !!! Bon sang, tu y vas ! Et puis… non en fait…_

Il fixait donc la porte, attendant (patiemment ?) que ses neurones choisissent la bonne solution, du moins, UNE solution.

P : Général O'Neill ?!

**Générique**

La porte s'était ouverte. Bon sang ! Il n'avait plus le choix.

J : Bonjour… Peter c'est ça ?

P : Oui. Vous venez voir Sam ?

_Evidemment crétin, je m'en contre fou de toi !!!_

J : Oui.

P (criant derrière) : Sam, le général O'Neill est là ! (n'attendant même pas de réponse) Elle prend sa douche.

J : Ah.

_Parfaitement droit. Ne bouge pas. Après tout, il a ouvert la porte non ? Donc, c'est qu'il doit partir. A moins que c'était pour sortir les poubelles ? Non, il a rien dans les mains. _

P : Faut que j'y aille. Au revoir.

J : Salut.

Le policier partit laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Il entra et la referma. La maison était silencieuse, on percevait un léger ruissellement qui provenait évidemment de la salle de bain située à l'étage.

_A-t-elle entendu ? _

Il longea le couloir et arriva dans le salon, regardant tout autour de lui, il aperçut deux valises. Bien que derrière le canapé, elles étaient parfaitement visibles.

Trop attentif à ces deux bagages, il n'avait pas entendu l'eau s'arrêter et les pas descendre l'escalier.

S : Bonjour mon général.

Il se retourna vivement et… ne bougea plus.

_Elle s'est pas habillée ?! Pourquoi elle s'est pas habillée ?! Elle veut que je tombe en syncope ou quoi ?! Relax. C'est rien. C'est juste la femme que tu aimes en peignoir. Fin. Court. Transparent. Transparent ??? _

Il cligna (fermement) des yeux.

_Idiot ! C'est pas transparent. C'est du satin blanc, ça brille c'est tout !_

J : Bonjour Carter.

_Vous devriez vous habiller._

J : Ca va ?

S : Oui. Et vous ?

_Mal. Très mal. J'étouffe._

J : Impec !

S : Parfait.

_Non pas parfait ! Mets des vêtements bon sang !_

J : Vous partez en voyage ?

_Evidemment que non, puisqu'elle veut pas de vacances. T'es son patron je te signale !_

S : Pardon ?

Il désigna de la tête les valises.

S : Non.

_Alors elles sont à qui ? A lui ? Il emménage c'est ça ? Imbécile, il habite ici depuis trois mois… Elle te l'a dit. Enfin, __Daniel__ te l'a dit. Alors c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Ca doit être pour le boulot. Ouais, c'est ça. Mais non ! Puisqu'il est en congé ! Pour préparer le… mariage._

Instinctivement ses yeux s'étaient posé sur la main gauche de la femme dénudée (enfin presque) en face de lui. Une bague se faisait remarquer… par son absence.

_Gloups ! Elle est passée où cette alliance de mes …. Elle a dû l'enlever pour la douche. Quoique non. Les femmes n'enlèvent jamais leur alliance en général. Sauf quand… _

S : Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

J : Bonne idée !

Elle partit donc dans la cuisine. Il l'a suivit lentement.

_Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle plus cette bague ? Pas longtemps. Un militaire ça voit tout. Quoique il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas regarder cette main gauche justement. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit. _

S : Une bière ?

J : Ok.

Elle se tourna vers le frigo et prit deux bières.

_Pete était encore là ce matin. Donc c'était ressent. Les valises étaient pleines. Ca se voyait. Conclusion : ils se sont disputés la veille. Ou ce matin. _

Elle sortit deux verres.

_Non mais ça va pas la tête !!! Réveille-toi mon vieux. Ils s'aiment. Ils vont se marier. Ils habitent ensemble. Ils peuvent pas se quitter ! Oh ! Y a quelqu'un là dedans !!!_

Il s'assit pendant qu'elle ouvrait ou plutôt tentait d'ouvrir les bières.

_Mince qu'est ce qu'il fout là. C'est pas le moment. Pete a dû être content… Reprend-toi ma fille ! Tu es juste coincée dans ta propre maison, seule, avec ton supérieur et accessoirement l'homme que tu aimes plus que tout au monde c'est tout. Bon sang elle va s'ouvrir cette … de cannette !!!_

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

J : Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

_Evidemment que oui !!! Je tremble tellement que je sais même plus où est le bouchon !!!_

Elle lui tendit la bière. Il commença à la décapsuler pendant qu'elle saisissait la seconde cannette.

J : J'ai démissionné.

_QUOI ???!!! Répète un peu ??? Saperlipopette je l'ouvrirai pas celle-là non plus !!!_

Il lui tendit la bière désormais ouverte et lui prit des mains la seconde.

S : Alors ?

_Alors quoi ??? Réveille-toi enfin ! Que veux-tu qu'il réponde ?_

J : Vous devriez vous asseoir.

_Mais je suis très bien debout !!!_

S (s'asseyant) : Ok.

Il lui versa la boisson dans on verre et fit de même pour le sien.

S : Pourquoi ?

_C'est mieux. Oui, mais bon, qu'est ce qu'il va répondre ? Bon sang ce regard ! J'aurai mieux fait de me taire._

J : Parce que.

_Ah ah !!! Très marrant !!! Mais encore ???_

Il but une gorgée.

_Bravo mon vieux ! T'es pas dans la … maintenant. T'aurai mieux fait de rester couché moi je te le dis._

Elle but une gorgée.

_Tiens, si j'allais m'habiller ?_

S : Je reviens.

Elle disparut dans le couloir.

_Elle a enfin décider de mettre des vêtements. C'est plus correct. Pendant ce temps-là je vais essayer de voir ce que je pourrais lui dire. Donc euh…_

**Pub**

S : Me revoilà.

_Inutile de le dire, il l'a bien remarqué !!! _

Elle se rassit sur le tabouret..

J : Je vous aime.

_Allô allô !!! J'appelle Sam Carter !!! Allô !!! _

Il la fixait intensément.

_Elle dit rien. Elle a peut-être pas entendu…_

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

_Encore heureux que je suis assise. Je peux pas tomber plus bas. Quoique… _

Elle fit glisser légèrement ses pieds sur le sol.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ???_

_Je peux facilement glisser du tabouret et me prendre la tête contre la table. Là, trauma crânien, et je me retrouve aux urgences tout en évitant Jack O'Neill. _

TOC TOC TOC !!!

_Qui c'est ça ???_

_Qui c'est ça ???_

J : Ca a frappé Carter.

_Oui merci j'ai entendu !!! Je suis pas sourde ca va !!!_

S : J'y vais.

_Je me demande si mes jambes arriveront à supporter mon poids. _

Elle se leva et partit dans l'entrée.

Il but une autre gorgée.

_Bon. Deuxième chance de réfléchir. Au fait, qui c'est ? J'entends rien. Tiens des pas. Pressés en plus. Mer…credi !!! C'est le flic !!!_

P : Ca va je vous dérange pas ???

_Si._

J : Non.

P : Vous êtes sûr ?

_Non._

J : Oui.

Elle revint enfin, les joues rouges.

_Tiens elle a couru ?_

S : Pete va-t-en.

_Pitié, barre-toi espèce de … !_

_Pitié, barre-toi espèce de … !_

Ils se fixèrent.

Il s'avança vers Jack.

P : Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Chez moi ?

S : C'est pas chez toi.

_Youpi !!! J'avais raison !!!_

Il la regarda étonné.

S : Pete et moi avons rompu.

_J'aurai mieux fait de me taire. Visiblement, Pete a pas l'air content. C'est un euphémisme. Il est furieux._

J : Pourquoi ?

_Non mais oh !!! Tu la boucles oui !!!_

P : D'après vous ?

_Ba j'en sais rien moi. Je t'en pose des questions ?_

_Pas bête tiens. Je me demande bien ce qu'il va dire._

J : J'en sais rien.

P : Elle vous a pas dit ?

_Pas dit quoi ?_

_Pas dit quoi ?_

J : Non.

P : Tu lui as pas dit ?

_Il vient de dire non, t'es sourd ?_

S : Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

P : T'avais pas envie non plus, hein ?

_S.O.S !!! Je suis perdu !!!_

J : Je devrais peut-être m'en aller.

P/S : Non.

_Ah ba là c'est clair : je suis dans la … jusqu'au coup. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit de me ramener là un samedi matin ? _

P : Sam vous aime.

_La ferme !!!_

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_C'est vrai ? Chouette alors !_

J : Ah.

P : Vous n'avez pas l'air étonné.

_Evidemment. Je le sais très bien !_

J : C'est du mal à le croire.

_Pardon ? _

P : Pourtant c'est vrai.

_Pas la peine de le répéter. Je sais._

J : J'étais pas au courant.

_Il se fiche de moi ou quoi ? Jack !_

J : Vous êtes sûr ?

Il fixait le policier en souriant légèrement.

_Il se fiche de lui ! Pas de moi ! Ca à l'air de l'amuser de se retrouver tous ici ! Je vais m'asseoir moi, ça vaudra mieux._

Elle alla silencieusement se poser sur le tabouret pendant que les deux hommes se dévisageaient.

P : Ouais, j'en suis sûr. Elle me l'a dit.

_Alors là non, je m'en souviens pas. _

Il se tourna vers elle.

J : C'est vrai ?

_Pfou… Non… Mais en même temps oui… Mais bon, si j'allais me coucher ? _

S : …

P : Dites vous êtes barbant ! On dirait deux gosses de deux ans là. Vous avez quel âge ?

_35._

_45._

J : Ca vous regarde pas.

P : Si ça me regarde ! On parle de ma… enfin de mon ex-fiancée.

_Tiens c'est vrai. C'est mon ex. Ca fait bizarre. C'est pas plus mal._

P : Je vous laisse. Au revoir Sam. A…

_« A » ???_

P : A jamais.

Il sortit aussi brusquement qu'il était rentré.

_Un peu mélodramatique le « A jamais ». _

_Nous revoilà au point de départ._

Elle saisit son verre et but tout son contenu d'un coup sec.

S : Donc, vous avez démissionner ?

_Exact chef !_

J : Oui. Et vous, vous ne vous mariez plus ?

_Effectivement mon général !_

S : Oui.

J : C'est bien ça.

S : Oui.

_Bon ba, on s'est tout dit ? Si je partais maintenant ? J'ai tous les Simpson de la semaine à regarder._

Il se leva.

J : Je vais y aller.

_Quoi ??? Et oh !!! On a rien dit ! Enfin, pratiquement rien !_

S : Ok.

Elle se leva.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

J : A lundi Carter.

S : A lundi mon général.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Il la passa. Elle la referma.

**Fin**

**Non je rigole !!! Ok, c'est pas marrant…**

**C'est par là**

**Continuez vous y êtes presque**

**Attention…**

_J'aime pas finir comme ça. On dirait une mauvais série télé_ (toute ressemblance avec une série nommée Stargate SG 1 est totalement voulue)

TOC TOC TOC

_Pete ?_

Elle ouvrit la porte à nouveau.

S : Mon général ?

_Salut poupée ça va ?_

J : J'aime pas finir comme ça. On dirait une mauvaise série télé.

_Tiens donc ???_

S : Je suis d'accord.

J : Parfait

S : Donc, vous avez démissionner ?

_Exact chef !_

J : Oui. Et vous, vous ne vous mariez plus ?

_Effectivement mon général !_

S : Oui.

J : C'est bien ça.

S : Oui.

J : Ca vous dérange si je vous embrasse ?

_Oui !!! _

S : Non.

J : Dans ce cas…

Il entra, la faisant reculer, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

J : Allons-y alors.

S : A vos ordre.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa légèrement.

_C'est tout ??? _

S : Pfou…

_Quoi « Pfou » ???_

J : Pardon ?

S : J'avoue que je suis déçue. Après huit ans d'attente… Vous auriez pu faire un effort.

_Tu dis ça parce que tu me connais pas._

J : Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment.

Il se colla à elle la plaquant contre le mur et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser.

_Enfin !!!_

_Enfin !!!_

**Fin**

La fin me plaît pas, c'est du bâclé hein ? Et ben tant pis ! C'est les vacances après tout !

Commentaires ? C'est ici → terminerai par le refrain de Bedshaped :

_With the sun in your eyes_

_And on your own_

_Bedshaped to legs of stone_

_You'll knock on my door and up we'll go_

_In white light_

_I don't think so_

_But what do I know ?_

_I know_


End file.
